Haru Takashima
Haru Takashima (高島屋春) is the main protagonist of the series. Haru is a high school student. He moves back into his home town of Archangel after ten years to attend Archangel High and is determined to spend his youth with his friends and catch up with what he missed when he moved while, also, trying to survive against the bizarre, supernatural events that occur in town. Appearance Haru is a tall and slim young man with an average build and unkempt, black hair that is jutting in all directions, and regular brown eyes. throughtout the series he is seen wearing a simple t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers; however, Haru is shown to wear different clothes depending on the situation, such as dating or traveling. Personality Haru is a calm and level-headed young man, having a laid-back, yet hard-working, attitude. He is compassionate, friendly, helping people when needed to; however, he is still able to express annoyance, shock, and anger in certain situations. he is, also, known for being sligthly oblivious of women, such as he is unaware that he has won the hearts of some of the female protagonists, or is aware but is afraid to return the feelings. Being around by his shinto great-grandpa, Haru was rasied with a strong sense of justic, willing to save and protect those he cares for. History When Haru was 6-years-old, he and his parents moved to Archangel; unfortunately, he was shy back then and didn't have the confedince to make new friends, that is, until he met Elizabeth Youngblood--his next door neighbor--and soon became close friends. this did not last, one day, Haru's parents were called by their company to return to Japan. 10-years-later, Haru returns to Archangel to attend high school when he is reunited with Elizabeth. All was great until he discovered that Elizabeth was a vampire after catching her drinking blood from a transfusion through her exposed fangs. Since then, Haru had dealt with all sorts of bizarre events occurring through town. Powers and Abilities Demigod: After the incident at Hikari's concert, Haru's demigod abilities began to manifest, via through emotional stimuli. *'Supernatural Strength:' Despite his average build, Haru develops unnatural strength he inherited from his godly lineage. His powers are still developing and the more he trains, the more powerful he becomes. *'Pyrokinesis:' as the son of Inari, Haru has the power to manipulate fire, either creating fire out of thin air or summoning it from lit torches and candles. *E'cokinesis: '''Haru is able to control the plants around his surroudings, controlling their growth or summoning vines from the ground. unfortunately, this does not mean he is capable of controlling the earth in general as his mother, Inari, is the goddess of agriculture, not of the earth. *'Enhanced Immune System:' Haru is immune to most diseases; he has never once had the common cold, nor suffered any case of influenza; after accidentally kissing Alexandra, he would've been infected by the lycanthropy virus, but thanks to his strong immunities, he was unafected by the metamorphic changes. '''Personal:' *'Stamina: '''Haru possesses incredible stamina, able to last a day and a half without suffering from fatigue. *'Speed: Haru is shown to be able to outrun a charging werewolf, but that doesn't mean he has superhuman speed. *'''Acceptance: After learning that monsters exist, Haru is shown to be understanding and accepting of monsters, showing no signs of prejudice and even treating them like people. Relationships 1. Family: *''' Haruka Takashima:' Haru seems to be close to his younger sister, having taken care of her when their parents were out working. He is aware of her '''Brother-Complex' and assumes that it'll fade when she gets older; however, it is shown that her feelings are sincere and wants to go "Beyond the line of morality", despite the fact that they are blood-related. *'Seiko Takashima/Inari-Okami:' Though Haru respects and loves his mother, he is sometimes annoyed by her childish demeanor and laziness whenever she's drunk. When he found out that she was Inari-Okami in human form, Haru's relationship becomes a bit strained that she kept something like that from him, but managed to patch it up during Nishi's return. *'Taiko Takashima:' Though rarely reacting to his father, Haru seems to have some respect for him; Elizabeth once comment how Haru looks like his father, except he doesn't wear glasses. *'Haru's Great-Grandfather:' Haru was very closed to the elderly Shinto priest who was responsible for teaching him various morals; Haru was sad that he died when he was ten, but still hold on to his philosophy at heart. 2. Friends: *'Marcus Draven:' Despite being irritated by Marcus's perverted and reckless antics, Haru still considers a good friend and an ally when needed. Haru respects his helpful and loyal side, but dislikes his perverted and irrisponsible side. *'Peter Fitzgerald:' Like Marcus, Haru looks up to Peter as a mentor/older brother-figure; however, there are times when they do clash with each other out of disagreements and becoming irritated by Peter's cynicism. *'Mariah Draven: '''Haru seems to get along with the youngest of the Draven family, finding her easy-going attitude reassuring and, sometimes, comes to her for advice, just like Peter. he is oblivious to the fact that she has a small crush on him. 3. '''Love Interests:' *'Elizabeth Youngblood: '''Haru and Elizabeth had been friends since they were 6. When they were reunited, both were happy to see each other. After Haru discovered that Elizabeth was a vampire, he was surprised and slightly terrified, but brushed it off because he knew she was the same girl he met ten-years-ago. Since the first volume, the two have done numerous activities to catch up. Like some of the girls, Elizabeth has strong romantic feelings for Haru and becomes jealous when other girls make advanced at him. *'Keiko Yamaguchi: Keiko is Haru's second childhood friend. they met when Haru returned to Japan, after he enrolled in elementary school at seven; Haru cares for Keiko and sees her as a special friend, like Elizabeth, but is scared by her flirtatious, yet sexual, advances. Haru wasn't very surprised when he found out that Keiko was a succubus, mainly because he was somewhat aware that she might've been one. Keiko is shown to have strong feelings and, after moving into his house, took on the role of a housewife, despite the irritation from the other female characters. *'''Alexandra Draven: When the two first met, their relationship was a bit rocky; however, as time went on, the two grew into good friends; unfortunately, after Haru accidently saw Alexandra naked, twice, and after accidentally stealing her first kiss, Alexandra started to develop a large crush on him, despite Haru being "Human". Realizing what happene, Alexandra rushed to make sure that Haru wasn't infected by the Lycanthrope Curse as any bite, scratch, or exchange of bodily fluids from a werewolf would result in the victim turning into a werewolf, or thrall--a mindless, ravenous lycan with no memory of his former self that transforms under the full moon--, but was surprised to see that he was okay, discovering that he was immune. Alexandra frequintly has dreams of being with Haru, causing her to wake up in a flustered state. Her brother, Marcus, enjoys teasing his sister about it, resulting in him getting his head through the wall. Category:Main Characters(s) Category:Demigod Category:Student Category:Human Category:Archangel Category:Takashima Family